Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 29
|prev = Chapter 28 |next = Chapter 30 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-29-779363031 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181733892812/underearth-book-1-chapter-29}} Frisk struggled to escape the cocoon the spiders had placed him in, but to no avail. This seemed to amuse the spider Monster, as she covered her mouth and giggled at him. The spiders surrounding him approached very slowly, their eight hairy legs moving like clockwork. As they got very close, however, they stopped moving, as if they were waiting for something. Frisk struggled a bit more, but he was completely immobile. Just then, the spider Monster stepped over from their giant web to stand in front of Frisk. For a few moments, she just stood there, staring at him with her five large, purple eyes. Frisk himself was too frightened to say anything. Eventually, she brought up one of her six arms, being the bottom-left arm, and worked her way through the cocoon until her hand reached Frisk's side. Once there, she used her claws to cut through Frisk's shirt and reach his skin. She then began rubbing Frisk's side, causing him to wriggle inside the cocoon. She then brought up her other lower arm and did the same to the part of the cocoon just above his heart, again rubbing where she made contact. Her hands felt kind of scratchy, as though they were covered in tiny bristles. After a little bit more time, she brought up her middle arms and grabbed Frisk just below the shoulders, and brought her upper arms up to Frisk's face, and began rubbing there too. As she was doing this, she looked all over Frisk, as though she was looking for something. After a bit, Frisk noticed that she was salivating a lot, and began struggling more to escape the cocoon, but to no avail. After she finished her investigation with her hands, she brought her upper hands down to Frisk's neck, pulling his head one way, and brought her mouth over to the highly exposed flesh and chomped deeply into it, causing Frisk to scream out in agonizing pain. She then tore deeper into his flesh, followed by her vomiting acid into his bloodstream. The spider Monster then let go and cut the web connecting him to the ground, causing Frisk to fall onto his back. Twitching and in great pain, Frisk tried to worm away, but the cocoon was again stuck to the great web on the floor. "Don't look so blue, my deary~" The spider Monster spoke to him before pouring some kind of purple liquid all over him. "I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~" As the spider Monster finished, the large numbers of spiders then descended on Frisk, beginning to crawl over his limp, immobilized body as it grew more and more numb, and began chomping into it as well, slowly eating away at his flesh. By now, the spider Monster's acid had made its way throughout most of Frisk's body, numbing him as well as digesting him. Frisk could hardly keep his eyes open as a few spiders crawled across his face, biting into some areas and leaving their own mark on his body. A few seconds more, and Frisks eyes closed for good as he breathed out one last time. Once he'd gone and died, his SOUL, a red, heart-shaped object, once again rose from his now lifeless body, and shattered into nothing. Moments later, Frisk re-opened his eyes, but only to pure darkness. Again, the two solitary words stuck in his mind. Stay '''DETERMINED'''. ---- The aromatic smell of cobwebs filled the air as Frisk found himself now once again outside the Home Memorial Hall. Collapsing into the fettle position, Frisk asked the very simple question "What the hell!?" over and over again to nobody in particular. After a few minutes had passed, Frisk finally began to calm down and look around. He was indeed once again just outside the Home Memorial Hall. While looking around, he noticed that there were no pathways that led around the hall, meaning that to proceed through, he had to go through the spider-infested hall. Sitting there contemplating for another few minutes, Frisk finally had an idea. Filled with DETERMINATION, he entered the hall again. Inside, the spider Monster once again did her speech, though once Frisk had reached the area of floor caked in spiderweb, he began running. The web stuck to him, of course, though not as much as before, perhaps because last time, spiders were shooting him with webs while he walked. Frisk had managed to make it three-fourths of the way across before something changed. "Where are you going, dearie~" The spider Monster asked. "Away from here!" Frisk yelled as he made it fully past the caked floor. The spider Monster leapt down from her suspended web coming straight down onto Frisk, knocking him to the ground. She began trying to say something, but Frisk jolted upwards, throwing her off balance long enough for him to flip over, grab her by the head, and ram it straight into the wall to his left. The Monster let out a sound of pain as Frisk then grabbed two of her arms and threw her into the pit on his right. She screamed for a few seconds as she sailed through the air before hitting the ground. The surrounding spiders watched as the entire fight happened, and when it was over, they all ignored Frisk and crept down to check on the spider Monster. Frisk took this opportunity to escape through the rest of the hall, which wasn't much further now. At the end, after the intense spiders' chamber, Frisk came out to a short, wide open part of land still resembling the Citadel, but without the ceiling or the spider-webs. On the wall to his left, Frisk found a poster for Mettaton's latest stage performance. A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate. Seems like it's almost time for the performance. Frisk didn't let it worry him much, as knowing Mettaton, he was also going to play a starring role in it, but Alphys always seemed to have his back whenever Mettaton struck. Knowing this, Frisk continued forward off of the familiar Citadel-esk ground and right onto the stage. }} Category:Underearth